Conventionally, an electrical connector is located between a chip module and a circuit board for electrically connecting the chip module and the circuit board, and generally includes an insulating body, and conducting terminals accommodated in the insulating body. Each conducting terminal urges upward against the chip module, and urges downward against the circuit board, so as to implement signal transmission between the chip module and the circuit board.
Currently, a solder is usually disposed between a soldering portion of the conducting terminal and the circuit board, so that the solder implements the electrical connection between the soldering portion and a gasket of the circuit board. The soldering portion and the solder are generally fixed by means of heating, and the solder is pre-soldered and fixed on the soldering portion. The so-called pre-soldering is generally performed as follows: each conducting terminal is assembled into an insulating body, and the solder is in contact with the soldering portion by a tool for positioning the solder. Then the insulating body, the conducting terminals, the solder and the positioning tool are altogether placed in a heating apparatus for pre-soldering. In such pre-soldering manner, all components of the electrical connector are placed in the heating and pre-soldering apparatus for heating. There are many components to be heated, and therefore much thermal energy is needed, causing a waste of energy. Moreover, because the insulating body is heated, it is easy for the insulating body to be warped and deformed by the heat.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design an electrical connector assembly method exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.